A Stormy Night
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: I wrote this at about 11 at night because I had the song in my head and I just saw this whole story playing out before my eyes. The song is called "A Lullaby for a Stormy Night" and it's pretty good for something I did no planning for.


Rumble, rumble. A loud thunder clap and someone screamed. Two small heads of blonde hair fumbled to find somewhere to hide under a sea of blue blankets, both scared beyond words. A little girl with snow white hair and light blue-silver eyes sat on the bed, her thumb in her mouth, tears on her eyes as she gripped the black stuffed rabbit in her arms; another thunder clap, followed by lightning and all three children tried to hide this time. Another white haired boy just focused on his blocks on the ground before him; a red-headed boy pretended not to hear though he too was frightened.  
The door to the room opened suddenly and a girl, much older than them, walked in; she wore a long white nightgown and her long black hair lay gently on her back and shoulders. All of the children looked at her and one of the two blondes, a little boy it seemed, with the most beautiful blue eyes, crawled out and latched onto her, "Okasan!"  
"Aw, my poor Mihael, what's wrong?" the girl said picking him up.  
"The thunder, Okasan," mumbled the other blonde, a girl with golden eyes, still hiding.  
The girl looked at the other children who all nodded, even the ones not trying to show their own fear. The storm spoke again though and she saw them all shake; she gave a soft smile and walked over to the big bed, sitting down with Mihael still sitting on her lap, "its just a storm, I promise you it can't hurt you, really."  
"but the lightning," said Mihael and the girl picked him up and set him on the bed, under the covers.  
"now Mihael, you're a brave boy, right? A little thunder and lightning can't scare you."  
He pouted then shook his head, "nuh-uh."  
"good," she said stroking his hair, "now Nate, Mail, get into bed; Hanayuki, Alex, get under the blankets. I'll sing you a lullaby to help you sleep, okay?"  
"okay Okasan!" Nate stopped playing with his blocks and the red-headed Mail got up, both fumbled to get up and into the bed; the blonde Alex and little Hanayuki got under the covers until there was a little line of children under the blankets. She started to sing;

"_Little child__, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight._"

More thunder, more whimpering; Alex hid again but the black haired girl kept singing;

"_Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight._"

The little ones started to calm and Alex came out of hiding with a small yawn; her eyes started to flutter close. She snuggled close to Mihael and drifted off to slumber. The girl smiled but continued for her four other audience members;

"_And soon you will know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forest and sand  
Makes the __beautiful world__ that you'll see  
In the morning._"

The thunder struck again and this time Nate gave a soft whimper; he was usually the calmest and least emotional of the group. The girl reached over and patted his head;

"_Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight._"

Nate rubbed his eyes like a sleepy child would then looked at her with droopy black eyes. They closed slowly and he cuddled close to Hanayuki as he like Alex fell asleep; the girl continued her song;

"_Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands  
They're not real understand  
And I am here tonight._"

Now Hanayuki looked scared as the storm persisted; she buried her head in the pillow for a moment. She too needed to be lulled asleep.

"_And soon you will know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning._"

Both she and Mail fell asleep, both drifting off beside their closest friends; Hanayuki with Nate, Mail with Mihael. Mihael watched the girl still, his beautiful blue eyes very slowly falling; she smiled and once more stroked his hair.

"_And you'll know, once even I was a_

Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And give a kiss goodnight.

Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But its dark and its late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
Till your frightened eyes do close

And I hope you'll know....."

He finally drifted off and she stopped there, leaving the song unfinished. She kissed each little childs forehead and wished them goodnight before leaving the room and quietly closing the door.  
She walked silently down the hallway to her own room where the last boy, her age and not theirs, lay waiting; his messy black hair hid his closed eyes and he lay silently on his side.  
She smiled and got in beside him, kissing his forehead too before closing her eyes; two arms wrapped around her and a voice spoke, "finish the song."  
The girl blinked then nodded, "alright.

_That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning...."_

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips to stop her, "good night Sabrina."  
"good night Lawliet," she said before drifting off, the last line drifting in her mind;

_But I'll still be here in the morning._


End file.
